Araphen
Araphen (アラフェン Arafen) is one of the territories of the Lycian League, the second largest after Ostia. In Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, its marquess is very racist of Sacaeans, yet he has a Sacaean of the Kutolah tribe as the captain of his castle guard, Rath. It is said that his hatred of the Sacaens comes from the fact that Madelyn of Caelin, whom he loved, chose a Sacaen plainsman over him. It is noted by Kent in Chapter 6 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade that Araphen and Caelin have had a strong alliance for years, which is why it comes as a surprise when the marquess, after volunteering to aid Lyn in her campaign against Lundgren, rescinds the offer upon meeting her due to her nomadic appearance. At the end of the game it is said that Lucius lived a modest life in a remote corner of Araphen. He built a small orphanage, where he cared for helpless children. It is also rumored within the game that Raven also ended up in Araphen, but none of the reports that say so could be confirmed. If the two end up A-supporting each other however, at Lucius' request, Raven reveals his past to Hector, but turns down his offer to rebuild House Cornwell and become its new Marquess. Having attained peace of mind, Raven and Lucius continue their travels as mercenaries together. In Chapter 3 of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, The Lycia Alliance held a meeting at Araphen to discuss what to do about the invasion of the Bern army. However, before Roy, the game's main protagonist, could arrive to attend the meeting, two of the three Dragon Lords of Bern, General Brunya and General Narcian, along with King Zephiel, attacked Castle Araphen and decimated the Lycia Alliance Army. The leader of the alliance army at the time, Lord Hector, fought a tough battle against the two Dragon lords, but was severely wounded and eventually taken prisoner. After Zephiel and the two dragon lords left, Roy's army arrived and cleared the castle of the remaining Bern forces. Roy and Merlinus eventually found Hector, who warned Roy that Bern had resurrected the dragons of The Scouring. He then gave Roy full responsibility of the Lycian Alliance army, as well as asking him to support his daughter Lilina, before dying in Roy's arms. During this chapter, Lugh joins Roy's party since he wants protect those he cares about, like Chad and Raigh, and to avenge the destruction of the orphanage he lived in, and the death of "Father" (the priest that owned the orphanage), both acts committed by the Bern army. Chad also joins for the same reasons. One could assume that the orphanage in question is the same orphanage that Lucius set up at the end of The Blazing Blade. There seems to be no reference to the original marquess of Araphen from The Blazing Blade in The Binding Blade in the in-game text, so it is unknown whether he is still alive at that point. He was most likely killed before or during the invasion of Bern's army on the castle. Category:Locations